Forum:Hunter names
---- My hunter is male. Uses Silver los armor, Ukanlos armor, Kushala X Armor and all Fata armors. Uses Last Gaelic flame/ Hellish Slasher/ C.Blago Destructor/ Brunihlde and Eternal Destroyer GS and LS are my strong points in MHFU and i also play MHp3rd (max HR, Gunlance/GS user uses Ian/Los armor) ---- Kevin_Tam 8:18pm 20/5/13 My hunter is female, has been ever since MHF1 after a saw the art work for some of the female armour designs which looked amazing (no offense to the male designs XD). I named my female hunter Kojiro after Kojiro Kagenuma, that psycho girl from the 'Way of the Samurai' PS2 game, you'd probably find of a picture of her if you search it, long black hair, walks like she's high on something, she'd make a good monster hunter considering she can only get 'drunk' by killing anything that bleeds a good deal. She wears Rajang Armour as standard mission/gathering armour. Hermitaur U armour with Lances and Mihuza armour against Doara. Hammer, Greatsword and Lances are my strong points. I'm not so great with bows or guns but I blame my lack of footwork than the bow/guns themselves. My current hunter's title is Black Valkyrie. --Wyvern Steve 11:56, 26 November 2007 (UTC) My hunter is male, I have full ceanataur S, Silver sol,battle s (gunner), obituary s (gunner) death stench s, I am using my gun chariot, dragon demolisher, prominence bow III, blue kut-ku stave, Smolder Dragonsword, and war conga... My character's name is Rudra named after the sword from DMC3. My friend's character is called Agni. -->from White Crimson Akantor<-- My hunter is female, I have full Tigrex and Kushala Working on Basarios U set for my gunner, and the Rathalos S Mail for my Melee set. I use the Titernia, Devil Slicer, Wyvern Blade blood, Fire Dragon Sword, Onslaught Hammer, Flame Syphos, Twin Flames, Upper Battleaxe, Princess Rapier, Diuble Dragon, Grenade Luncher, Tail String+, Great Arbalest, Sonice Bow 1, Blango Fur Bow 3, Daimyo's WarBow 2, Kut-ku Stave 3. My charaters name is Rose from The Legend Of The Dragoon, She was one of the best charaters because she was a Dragoon and the monster at the same time. DeathKnight General Jin: Female hunter, full Tigrex S is main armor or for gunner set White Monodevil and Monoblos plate (I Collect armor so I am not saying more then that). Bows: Kut-Ku Stave II, Queen Blaster II, Prominece bow II, Dragon Bow Earth, Abominable Bow. Great swords: Silver Serpentblade, Khezu Shock Sword, Crimson Goat, Sentoryu Raven, Sword of the Diablos, Titernia, Tactical Blade, Bronze Coin, Kirin Thundersword, Steel Ice Blade+, Dragonslayer, Ancient Blade, Agito, Judgement, Plesioth Azureblade. Longsword: Wyveren Blade "Leaf", True Devil Slicer, Fanatic Dragonwd LS. S&S and Dual blade: Blue Ogre Sword, Bladed Edge+, Rex Slicer, Hi Velociprey Claws, Guild Knight Sabers, Wolf Tessen, Sanctioned Blades. My character's name is Serenity which I randomly chose. From SilverLyon I played through the original Monster Hunter with a male hunter named Dayna, which was random. He wore mainly Rathalos gear, (cap instead of helm) with Monoblos vambraces. He uses the good old Siegmund and Lacerator Blades. I don't plan on playing Monster Hunter Freedom (don't like how easy they made Freedom 2) But I use the same character in Freedom 2 and in Monster Hunter 2, only with different equipment cause I'm not far enough yet. I have a Rathian bow that I use from time to time. Dayna's full name is Dayna Strong-Arm cause for some random reason, I wrote a story about him and that's what he was called. vedger: I play with a female hunter, being I just started. I only have the basic armor in MHF2, I'm undecided on what weapon to use, mainly leaning towards hunting horns, I'm still messing around with all the weapons, I've made my most upgrade progress with SnS's and the long swords. I'll add more as I progress! --PHO3NIX I have a female hunter named Amy, all the way from Monster Hunter for the PS2. She's not doing so great on that, as I have no online mode. On Monster Hunter Freedom, she has the title 'samurai' and mostly utilizes the Eager Cleaver, with Rathalos Cap, Mail and Tasset, with Red Borealis Pants and Ioprey Gloves, and I must say, she looks awesome. I also use full Kirin with Legendary Blades. As of Monster Hunter Freedom 2, she has deviated from Greatswords to go Longswords, using the title 'Kokoto Samurai', usually with a Devil Slicer, or Wyvern Blade 'Fall'. She wears either full 'Black' armour or Monoblos Mail, Vambraces and Greaves, with the Death Stench Hood and Tasset. I also have a gunner set made up of Prominence Bow ||, Death Stench Hood and Coat, Remobra Suit and Rathalos Leggings. She tends to go more for looks than defense though, which is probably why she isn't as far as she should be. She also has quite a story behind her, check it out, im currently working on a more elaborate, novelization on it. Spikelock: My hunter.... female, green hair, named Peytra, Rocker type Hunter, blademaster, Greatsword pro (I rarely upswing other players). Main: Siegmund, 2nd: redwing, 3rd: eager cleaver, and 4th: Blood shotgun. Fullgear monoblos armor in MH, Kushala armor in MHF2, spent over 100 hours on MH, 47 hours on MHF2..... 36 times I'm mistaken as a girl gamer in MH.... hates powderstone quests... hates monkeys (congalala and blangonga)and plesioth... dont care about spelling right..... Crimpson Akantor: My hunter is male, same person from the ps2 and 1st psp monster hunter. I'm currently wearing azure los, and full norm los gunner. I mainly use Seigmund, titernia, tigrex tooth, tigrex agito, tigrex duel and tigrex bow. Oh, my gunner vambraces are tigrex... xD My main points are great swords, but katanas are good for lao. Oh and his name is Jag, it's my initials. xD --Bob-got-eaten Im Bob. I got Eaten. I use a Lonsword. I use a Wyvern Blade 'Fall'. The Soundless: My hunter is male, and I would have carried this name over to MHF2 but I didn't have enough letter space, so I named myself Guts. The Soundless was my name in MH1 and I might have even partied with some of you a while back. In MHF2 I use mostly every weapon but find myself sticking to Longsword and Bow the most. Right now I have a bunch of different armor sets for different situations, but I use full Death Stench+ armor with expert jewels, a hornet, garuda, soul los mix for hearing protection and pierce add. Full Hornet S for dragon resist, and shinobi moon set for fun. I have a longsword for every element but I mostly use Smoldering Dragonblade or True Devil Slicer. As for Bows I use the Daimyo Warbow 4, Sonic bow 3, Abominable bow, and Blue Kut-Ku Stave. Then I have a bunch of other weapons that I might never use but I love to collect. Thats what I loved the most about MH1 was making all the weapons and I had all, except 15, excluding guns. I look forward to getting to know everyone and help add to the wiki, and if we ever get Frontier stateside I hope to party up with everyone. Dogsrock23: Wow, you guys get creative with your names. Mine is just Justin, which happens to be my name in real life. I always use longswords, dual blades, and bows. Rex6333: My hunters name is Rex. I play monster hunter freedom though cuz I love the classics. just check out my page and it will tell you everything about my hunter. I personally think hes the best!! No, I'm serious, go to my page... >.< Duskfatalis2 23:37, 11 April 2008 (UTC): My Hunter is male, his name is Alex, and has Dragonhide S Helm, Plate, Waist, with Silver Sol Vambraces and Death Stench Heel S. I've got the skills ESP and Sharp Sword, I usually use Dual Dragon Ultimus, Blue Ogre Sword, and Tigrex GS. Hi, my hunter has full Slvr Rathlos with Lacerator. I have esp and ATK+ large. I also have Striped Blangona war hammer and chaoshroom hats. I hit 9999 jk 1235 and I have 475 defences. Camilo101 16:50, 21 April 2008 (UTC)Camilo101Camilo101 16:50, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Hiya, I use my real name for my character, Dizzy. I consider myself somewhat of a newhalf, I'm androgynious by nature, and am quite content with it. If I'm to be labeled something, male to female transgender is fine, people mistake me for being a girl very often, but I care naught. My character is Dizzy, female, HR 20, and was well known by many on the first Monster Hunter Online. My character wore a High Metal Cap, with the following, Personal Vest, Sleeves, Frills, and Pink Metal Boots. No matter how many more powerful weapons and armor I possessed, I ALWAYS used this armor combo, with the Dead Revolver, save for against the Fatalis. MHF1, I didn't have much of a go on for that game, since it was pretty much like the first MH and brought bad memories. MHF2 however, I enjoyed very much, and continue on with some of my many lost friends. I'm HR 5, still having much to do, and lots of monsters to slay. I've managed to get alot of my old armor back like the personal items, and stuff I had back on MH. However I currently run with full set custom Kirin, and specialize with Hunting Horns, with my least used weapon being Dual Swords. I look forward to running with you all someday, and perhaps, for the few who might remember me, we might see eachother again. DZ Unit-1 21:42, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ---- My characters name is Nero, I think. I havent played for a month, and I'm going a little blank minded. I have silver sol armor, and butterfly, all upgraded. HR 6, female.... I mainly use the onslaught hammer, imperial sword, and my true devil slicerr... and umm it's for psp, so I can only be online with those surrounding me and that's my brother. So yep and mostly everyone knows him! x) Demiibabii4u 05:40, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Jal-Mak, Full Death Steanch/Kirin (both Maxed) and any weapon I can get my hands on! ---- User:Cinatas adds on 7/20/08: Here are my character names and the games they are in... *Symphony* - MH1 (hr20), MHG, MH2, MHP, MHF (hr5), MHF2 (hr6) *Xenia* - MH1 (hr20), MHF (hr3) *Miss Behavior* - MH1 (hr20) *Void* - MH1 (hr 10) primarily a hammer user *Sapphai* (male) - MH1 (hr5), MHF *Miss Construe - MH1 never used online *Heather* - MH1 primarily a gunner (hr14), MHF (hr2) *Rosalind* - MH1 (hr13) primarily a lancer *Winter - MH1 (hr3), MHF (hr1) *Maul (male) - MH2, MHF (hr2), MHF2 (hr1) *Sophia - MH2 *Nova - MHF2 (hr1) Characters with * appear in my MH fan fics. ---- I have a female hunter (the ones I got my most hours with) and she's named Kaede. (I got the name from Onimusha: Warlords and liked it a lot...) I also got 2 male hunters named Dante and Vergil. (I like DMC) I play the original MH and MH2. MH2 is my all time favorite and will always be. I'm not just good at it, I'm a true expert of mh2 offline. Ask me anything, nothing I can't answer. ;) Artemis Paradox 06:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ---- I've got a male character with most armors that are worth getting and then some. For most weapons i use Tigrex S. but with GS i use White Fatalis. Lance/GL i use Auroros Haku, and DS i use Crimson Fatalis. for ranged I use Azure Los,White Fatalis, or Monoblos S with helm instead of cap. as for weapons...you'll have to check my user page. Character name:Ookami HR 6 MHF2